


Makoto and Ann Dungeon Adventure~

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: anonymous asked:Ann x Makoto turn into horny raccoon sluts in a dungeon





	Makoto and Ann Dungeon Adventure~

"Really, none of the others wanted to train? I've been asking for weeks." Makoto pouts softly, sorely not pleased! Ann was at the very least bit, a little pleased. Alone time with Makoto, what more could she want.  
"Yeah, it sucks." the blonde girl tapped on her phone as the app welcomed them to mementos. "Woah, this place look, different to you?" where before it was a boring set of train tunnels it now looked like.. A traditional bathhouse? Paper walls and hot steam and more. "Woah.."  
"Hrmmm.." Makoto scratches at her chin. Queen's begloved fingers scratch along her chin. "Perhaps it has something to do with the weather." she pondered, taking a few idle steps into the steamy spa.  
"I think it's pretty nice!" Ann cheered, her tail swished as Panther strutted her bright red body behind Makoto's. "Let's find some shadows to totally beat stupid!"   
Queen gave a gentle laugh, nodding her head. "Yes, let's." a smile creeps its way onto her face as she stepped deeper into the dungeon. Swinging a door open, she stepped into the sweltering spa. "It's.. Far too warm for this bodysuit." Makoto gasped.  
"You're telling me!" the air was so thick with steam, Ann tugging on her zipper already. Her tits positively glistening with a thick sheen of sweat. Skintight bodysuits and an absurdly hot spa were not a good match. "Maybe we should..." Ann tried not to sound too excited, she had a crush on this girl, but she wasn't a predator!   
"Perhaps. I've never thought about what might happen if I left this outfit in a palace and left." Makoto slips her hands behind her, "Besides, we're alone here. It feels like you know.. A safe room." just a traditional, rocky spa. Makoto's outfit slips down, down. Leaving her in a mask, a bra and some panties.  
"W-Wait!" Ann's eyes went wide as she oggled Makoto's body, "How come you get panties?" Ann gawps, down and down the zipper went. Her pale and far bigger than Makoto's chest spilled free, no bra to be seen.  
"Today's a day of mystery, hrmm?" Makoto grinned at the other, her mask lifted from her face. Her cheeks glowing a faint blush. Probably from the heat. Definitely from the heat. Down and down Ann's zipper was tugged, slipping her shoulders out of her sleeves. The skintight suit had gotten her oh so very sweaty. Her hips sway, shimmying out of the form fitting dress, stepping one thick thigh, and then the other free. No panties either.  
"This like, isn't fair!" Ann gnaws on her lower lip as she wraps one hand over her chest, trying to act modest, her hairless cunt on full display. Makoto laughs softly again as she unclasped her own bra.  
"There, we're even now. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Ann smiles at the others reassuring words. "Shall we?" Makoto grips her panties and wriggles them down.   
"Let's!" Ann cheers as she slips her naked body right into the boiling hotpool. "Hahh..." She moans, the water swallowing her up to her waist. The warmth soothed throughout her body. Her thighs melt apart as Makoto slinks in besides her.  
"This certainly is some training." Makoto giggled to the other, "I hope it stays here... It would be nice to show Haru this spa." Ann nods her head in agreement, her cuntlips tingling happily. The warm water melted at her inhibitions, and she found herself leaning down, down towards Makoto's body. "Ann?" Makoto gasps, her red eyes go wide and. Mhmff! Her lips were pressed against the other, her hand lifts up to instinctively cup at Ann's cheek.  
Mhmm... Lips part, and Ann's warm, wet tongue slips into Makoto's maw. The other girl eagerly suckled on her tongue, stroking Ann's cheek with one hand before she gasped harshly. Her submerged cunt had some eager fingers pressing right against it. Ann teasing her folds even in the steamy water! "Ann!" Makoto breathes into the kiss, "I want you." Ann nods her head, of course she does, but Makoto wasn't done there. "To eat my ass." heep! Ann swallowed harshly and nodded her head.  
Makoto rises to her feet. Slorsh~ Water cascades from her body, her lower half had been completely submerged. She takes one step over Ann, her toned asscheeks hovering just before the blonde girl's face. "Do it." Makoto pants, Ann lifts her hands up, and strikes both of those asscheeks! Slowly pushing her palms into those curves, spreading Makoto's asscheeks apart. She leans in, sloowly. Her tongue creeping out from her lips.  
Mhmff~ She presses her lips to that winking asshole like they were an overly juicy fruit. Her bright red lips leaving a mark as her tongue creeps forwards, just like she had before~ Just like when she was making out with Makoto's soft lil' lips. She drives her tongue into that asshole and her cunt clamps with need! "Mhmfff!" her lips vibrate against that asshole, why did this feel so good? So right! Her ass grinds into the smooth surface of the bath she was sat in.   
Makoto rolls her hips back, her asscheeks shimmering with radiant energy! She rides her ass across Ann's face! Her own cunt clamping happily. "Ann!" Makoto moans, "Finger me!" Ann's immediate response was a 'yes ma'am!' she slips one hand from Makoto's curves, around her hip and straight into her cuntlips. Two fingers driving straight into her folds, teasing her digits along that cunt as she suckled on her asshole and giddily rimmed that hole!   
Ann suckled harder, and harder, teasing a fingertip along Makoto's twitching clitty. Makoto's ass thrusts back again and again! Trying to swallow down Ann's face completely! Her ass grew fatter and fatter, if it kept swelling why that'd be a very possible thing! Her thighs grew thicker beneath her! Ann greedily suckles on that asshole as... "Cumming~!" Makoto howls with delight, her clitty trembling, her cuntlips clamping, "Hahnnnn!" she cries as her folds gushed a clear torrent of wetness down her thighs.  
The girlish cumload immediately vanishes, wrapped up in the steam and dripping into the pool below. Her clitty continues to twitch and swell, "Ann..." Makoto gasps, "I feel.. Strange..." Her clit was engorged, the size of Ann's thumb, her ass was so thick and fat, it'd never fit back into her outfit.  
"Funny how?" Ann gasps as she pulls off of that rear, "Holy.... Your butt!" she squeaks, "It's.. Bigger!" Makoto glances down at her ass, the water below splashes as she spins in place, her head peering over its shoulder down to her bubblebutt, turning to face Ann properly, and the blonde just squeaks louder. "M.. Makoto!" her eyes stare down at that twitching clitty. How angry veins bulge it out, and it grows fatter, and fatter. Underneath the water, Makoto's feets were swallowed down by black fur. It spreads up her ankles, swallowing her body down.  
Ann got the same treatment, totally oblivious that her body was growing more sensual, more curvy. Ann couldn't focus on that stuff, when Makoto's clit had stretched and swelled to being at least 4 inches long, and it was growing thicker too! "My word!" she wraps a finger around the base, and gasps with desire! "It feels.. So good!" Ann's own fat shaft peeked out from the water beneath her. "Maybe you could.." Prod, prod. That hardening cock drools precum over Ann's cheek, Makoto demurely biting on her lower lip as that clitty hardened against her.  
Ann's cock twitched again, Makoto's dick darkening at the base, her now 7 inch cock grows darker, and darker~ Drooling precum from the tip as her body warped and she grew a fat, flared crown. It presses against Ann's lips, and the girl begins to suck. Schlooorp~ Makoto's thighs were covered in fur, her rippling asscheeks forced apart by a fat bulb of furry flesh forcing its way from juust between them, right at the top, her striped tail lifting into the air behind her. Her fat ass sways as she facefucks Ann's eager lips! "Ann!" Makoto whines, a mask returns onto her face, a mask of fur highlighting her eyes!  
Ann grabs her shaft as it peeks out from the water beneath her. Her huge tits covered in a soft grey fuzz, her heavy tits wrap around her flared horsedick! Her fuzzy nuts lift as her load draws closer, spreading her thighs apart as she gags on Makoto's fat cock!  
"Annnn~!" Makoto squeals with delight, a pointy set of pyramid ears sprouting atop her head, at the same time as Ann grew her own light grey things! THWAP! Her heavy nuts slap against Ann's chin, her darker skinned body pounding into her face and throatfucking Ann's lighter raccoon body!   
"Ghlp! Ghlp! Ghlp!~" Ann gags and chokes, her jet black horsecock sprays its load right between her own tits. She'd been titfucking her own massive dick and gagging in Makoto's massive dick. Makoto's back arches, her striped tail lifts as her massive tidal wave of hot, creamy seed pounds into the back of Ann's throat. GHULP~ She swallows it all down, of course she does. Bubbles of cream bursting from her face, hot thick ropes dribbling down her chin, bursting from her nostrils.  
Makoto slowly peels her hips back. SChlooorpWAP~! That dick slips from Ann's face, and hoses her down with jizz, "We need to get the others!" Makoto moans, shaking her fat raccoon ass!  
"And fill them with our love?" Ann half pants, half begs! Her huge dick still in her hands!  
"Like, yeah!" Makoto cries as she helps Ann to her feet, out of the now cummy bathwater.  
Their fat asscheeks clap as their thick drooling dicks sway. Any Shadows they run into immediately hypnotized into dicksucking whores. They were on a quest, to find their friends!  
And fuck their brains out.


End file.
